Soft Paw
by SannyLim
Summary: Dante found an abandon squirrel on the side of the road in the night of heavy snowing. What will he do to the new addition to his life? Rated M for contain yaoi.
1. Chapter 1 Found in snow

**Soft Paw**

**Disclaimer:** Dante and Nero don't belong to me, if they do I already make a yaoi movie to satisfied all the fan girls. They belong to Capcom, but I do own the story.

**THERE WILL BE YAOI IN THIS FIC (MEANING HOT BOY ON BOY SEX)  
IF YOU CAN'T HANDLE TWO HOT MALE TOGETHER THEN THIS FANFIC IS NOT FOR YOU SO PLEASE TURN BACK!**

**Paring:** Dante x Nero  
**Rated:** Mature (M)  
**Takes place in:** Present time.  
**This story has:** bad language and hot yaoi sex.

**Chapter 1: Found in snow**

"FUCK THIS WEATHER!" Dante swore loudly inside his car. The snow had been getting heavier and thanks to that, it was getting harder and harder to drive from his work place back home. The radio station had mentioned something about a dramatically temperature dropping, frozen everything. Dante cursed under his breath.

He drove slowly, fighting against the strong wind blowing toward him. The freezing weather had made the road much icier, slippery and had caused so many care accidents lately. Dante just hoped that he would arrive safety back home, and then he would have a nice long hot bath then off to sleep the long night away. After all, today was the last day he worked as a vet and he's having a nice long vacation, 3 months to be exact.

In the Capulet City, Dante was known to be the most famous vet. He's in charge of the city largest pet hospital, a fine man in his thirty, handsome and famous, and also a target for all of the other female vets and nurse there. Of course, who wouldn't fall for someone like him? He was attractive, a gentle man, a true prince on the white horse like in Disney movie Snow White and the 7 dwarfs, a man every woman would die to get their hands on.

Dante had a mansion that he lived by himself, along with of his trusted butler and servants. The mansion was located in the richest part of the city. You can call him millionaire or something, but he's far richer than that. No one dare to ask, honestly why should they, it wasn't their business at the very first place, but then again since you are rich and famous, everyone wanted to have a piece of you and trying, the key word here is trying, to get into his pants. Dante was so used to it, but there is a little secret here you see: Dante is gay, yet no one knew about it. They all assumed he's into women, since his behaviour around women was so gentle and caring, a true prince in every women heart.

He rubbed his sleepy eyes, his fingers begin to numb as he rubbed his hands together to keep warm. His phone rang loudly in his pocket and used the Bluetooth headset to answer the call, no doubt from his butler.

"Yes Agni?"

"Are you on the way home, master?"

"Yes I'm, I will be home around 10 more minutes."

"Please be careful, the weather had turned out quite badly. If you want I can send Cerberus over to pick you up master."

"Nah that's fine, just the road had turned very slippery and I'm trying my best not to crash in anything along the road that's all."

"If that's the case, please be careful. Do you want me to prepare something for you when you back at all, master?"

"A warm bath tub will be nice, also something hot to eat, I'm starving."

"No problem, everything will be ready when you come back, master."

"Thank you Agni."

He ended the call and focus back on to the slippery road. Now lots of you may wonder, since Dante is rich, living in a massive mansion, have his own servants, why the heck is he driving to and from work? The thing here is: Dante loved to drive, he liked to be the one behind the wheel and he enjoyed the feeling of being the driver. That just another bonus score in every hot women book: a perfect prince from heaven.

The weather was getting better a bit: snow had stopped falling, wind had stopped blowing and Dante can actually see clearly. He turned his stiffen neck to the right and that's when he spotted _it._

He immediately turned right and park his car to the side of the road before turned the heater on a bit, keeping his car nice and warm. He left the engine running before quickly open the driver door and dash through the thick pile of snow on the side of the road. Some fallen braches of tree was blocking his way; he moved them away before he found what he was looking for.

Hidden inside a Styrofoam container that was completely same colour to the snow surrounding the box, barely visible to the thick snow, Dante spotted a bundle of blanket wrapped around something, a small cup of seed sitting beside the bundle of blanket. Dante took off his fur gloved to reach inside and slowly, with care and tenderness, scoop the blanket up to his hands.

When he slowly unwrapped the blanker, he heard a very small squeak sound, and a small head peek out under the layers of the folded blanket. He immediately knew what it was.

A squirrel, about 2 months old was wrapped tightly inside the blanket. The squirrel was shacking violently and keeps sneezing, no doubt freezing from the cold weather. It tail fluffed up from the cold weather and Dante gently scratched behind its ears, watching as its snuggling its small head to the large, warm fingers. The small creature gazed up to the large male and slowly climbs out of the towel and quickly crawled to the larger male warm bare hand and settles comfortable in the centre, slowly shutting its own eyes.

Dante gave a gently pet on the small squirrel and stood up; curling his fingers around the small creature to make sure he was warm. Once he was inside the car, he gently put the small squirrel inside the glove he had taken out of his right hand, watching as it curled up comfortably inside the warm and fluffy material.

He picked up his phone and quickly dial to Agni, his butler. The call was immediately get through and Agni picked it up.

"Yes master Dante?"

"Can you prepare a warm water bag, a cup of sunflower seeds, a cup of warm milk and a couple of thick small blankets, please?"

"Sure master, you have found something along the road?"

"A squirrel, about 2 months old at the side of the street, he was freezing."

"Poor thing, I will immediately off to task, please come home soon master."

"Sure, will be back shortly."

He glanced over to the fluffy glove and spotted the small squirrel had fallen off to sleep, its tail had hugged around itself to keep warm, the small chest rise and fall at an even pace, its ears perk backward and Dante couldn't help it when he place his index finger inside the glove, finger nail gently brushing the soft fur on it small head and inwardly smile as it front paws curl around his large finger and press it small face toward the warm finger, then continue it peaceful sleep. Dante turned toward the wheel and turn back to the road, heading to his mansion.


	2. Chapter 2 Taken care off

**Soft Paw**

**Disclaimer:** Dante and Nero don't belong to me, if they do I already make a yaoi movie to satisfied all the fan girls. They belong to Capcom, but I do own the story.

**THERE WILL BE YAOI IN THIS FIC (MEANING HOT BOY ON BOY SEX)  
IF YOU CAN'T HANDLE TWO HOT MALE TOGETHER THEN THIS FANFIC IS NOT FOR YOU SO PLEASE TURN BACK!**

**Paring:** Dante x Nero  
**Rated:** Mature (M)  
**Takes place in:** Present time.  
**This story has:** bad language and hot yaoi sex.

_He glanced over to the fluffy glove and spotted the small squirrel had fallen off to sleep, its tail had hugged around itself to keep warm, the small chest rise and fall at an even pace, its ears perk backward and Dante couldn't help it when he place his index finger inside the glove, finger nail gently brushing the soft fur on it small head and inwardly smile as it front paws curl around his large finger and press it small face toward the warm finger, then continue it peaceful sleep. Dante turned toward the wheel and turn back to the road, heading to his mansion._

**Chapter 2: Taken care of**

10 minutes later…

Dante arrived back to his home, his twin's butlers had opened the garage door and Dante drive inside, letting his butlers helping him to close the huge gate of his mansion entry. Agni and Rudra ran toward their master, Agni was holding a bag of warm water and Rudra was holding a large fully towel, both were eager to have a look at the small squirrel their master had found.

Rudra opened the door of the car for Dante to step out, he offered the larger towel to his master and watch as Dante skilfully fold it into a nest shape, making sure the towel was tight and fluffy before he gently place his glove, which content the small squirrel, in the middle of the towel nest. Agni placed the warm water bag underneath the towel nest, warming the fluffy towel and both of the twins watch in amusement as the small squirrel had decided to crawl out of the glove and curl up in the towel nest instead, its small body digging into the layers folding and after a while, it settled comfortably with the rest of its body under the warm towel, only the small head peaked out to greed it saviour, which earned a long aww from both of the twins.

"God, it's so small! I hope it feels comfortable." Rudra had placed his index finger on top of the squirrel little head and gently scratch it, watching it softly let out some squeaking sounds, no doubt feeling much better now in the warm towel.

"Master, he's so cute! Can we keep him?" Agni watched his twin's brother nuzzle the tip of his fingertip to the small head, scratching and massaging, trying to make the squirrel feel comfortable.

"Yes we can, from the condition that I have found him, look like he doesn't have a home. He needs a shower first before you two planning to do anything to him" Dante gave a meaningful glare toward his butlers, whom were getting excited toward the new family edition. They both gave their master a grind before Agni carry the towel nest inside the mansion, with Dante and Rudra follow behind.

"Would you like a bath first, master?" Rudra asked as he took the heavy coat from Dante and hang it up, his hands soothing the wrinkled material smoothly. Dante gave him a nod.

"Yes, tell Agni to prepare the warm milk in a feeding bottle and you prepare another large towel for the squirrel as well. I will give the squirrel a bath to get rid of the dirt on his fur first, and then we can feed him. He looks really weak."

"I noticed, luckily you have found him in the snow, if not I think he would be freeze to death." Rudra gave his master a smile before excuse himself and out of his master bedroom.

As soon as Rudra left, Agni came in and carefully hand him the squirrel, which seems to be excited at greeting his saviour. Squeaky sounds can be heard as he snuggle his small head to the large warm hands, mouth open and his long tongue dart out, licking Dante fingers, softly letting out more softer squeaking, content with the warm towel he was in.

"Come on, little fella, time for a bath, you need to get rid of the dirt out of your fur." He said and watch as the squirrel quickly climb out of the towel and dash to the hand held out to him, quickly climb on top and sit still, waiting for Dante to take him in the bath.

Dante was surprised at how the squirrel seems to understand what he was saying. Then again, he recalled that squirrel was actually very smart animal, they are very well behave even in the wild and they can learn really quickly. They adapt to the new environment very well as well. Dante was silently thankful that he had spent some time before during his vet course to study squirrel behaviour and such, now with this little squirrel in his house, he knew how to take care of him.

"You have to sit on my hand, ok? No moving around. I don't want to have you drowning in the bath tub." The squirrel gave him a squeak, stating he understand what Dante was saying.

He slowly slitted down the bad tub, carefully with the little squirrel on his right hand, gently using his left hand to wet the dirty fur on the squirrel tail, the dirt was washed away quickly to reveal something that make Dante eyes opened like a dish size.

The little fella was actually a white squirrel, but due to the environment, his fur got so dirty to the point it turned brownish colour. Dante also noticed now that the squirrel was all cleaned up, he also have a stunning pair of blue eyes, staring at him and squeaking, enjoy the water running down his soft fur.

With gentle and care, he started to apply a thin layer of shampoo on the squirrel body, washing away the dirt to reveal more of the white fur, careful not to get any shampoo into the ears of the little fella on his hand. The small squirrel co-op with Dante really well, even turning around, lifting his front paws and back paws, tail curl up so Dante can wash all the dirt out properly, leaving a completely white squirrel with the bright, stunning blue eyes staring at Dante, softly squeaking and enjoy the larger male company.

Dante smiled sweetly before bobbed down and gave the small squirrel a kiss on his small head, a habit the elder male had gain after so many years spending in the vet hospital. It helped to calm the animal down, making them feel the love in the crowed hospital. The squirrel gave a loud squeaking sound and snuggling his head under Dante large hand, tail curl up around Dante fingers and just sit there, his small face pressed close to Dante large fingers.

Dante reached up to grab a large fluffy towel, gently drying the squirrel. After the squirrel was dry and wrapped up comfortably in another larger towel, he place the small fella in the sink and he also get out of the bath tub himself, drying his body and wrap a towel around his hip, scooping the squirrel out of the sink along the way and make his way out of the bathroom.

Agni and Rudra was waiting for him in his bedroom, a bottle of warm milk and a dish of hot Takoyaki was placed on the table, Dante gave a nod to both of them as a thank you.

"How is he, master?" Agni asked first. Dante gave the bundle of towel to Agni and the young male lip twisted into a small smile as he saw the squirrel was cleaned of any dirt, he was squeaking quietly and enjoy the way Agni gently rub his small head, his small front paws hold onto the large finger, tongue dart out to taste the skin. Rudra helped Dante to wear a heavy white coat to keep the elder male warm and once he done, he went to the heater and turn the heater on higher temperature, making the room warmer. He turned over to his twins' brother who was having a fun time snuggling the small squirrel in his arms, a smile gazing his lips.

"Oh he's all white, so cute." Rudra chipped in and joined in with his twin brother, gently massaging the small paws as the squirrel happily squeaking, his eyes brighten a great sapphire blue and both of the males couldn't help but keep playing with the small creature.

"Ok you two, hand him over here so I can feed him." Dante laughed at his butlers' reaction toward the small squirrel, obviously enjoy having him around. Rudra handed the squirrel back to Dante, who was holding a feeding bottle and gently feed the squirrel with warm milk, be very careful with what he was doing. Both Agni and Rudra stood beside their master, watching how gentle their master action was toward the small squirrel.

After haft of the feeding bottle of milk gone, the squirrel used his front paws to push the titi nub away, stating that he was full and Dante let him climb down to the table, watching in amusement as the squirrel was running around, taking in his surroundings.

Eventually Agni and Rudra leave their master room and retreat to their own bedroom after spending a good 20 minutes playing with the squirrel, Dante watched the two of his servants letting the small squirrel climbing on their body, handle the small creature with care as he slowly munching on his snack. The twins' eventually introduce the bed they had made for little squirrel out of the fluffy towel and warm water bag to keep it nice and warm. The squirrel was happily playing with Agni and Rudra, squeaking softly whenever one of them hiding somewhere in the room and the squirrel off to find it, squeaking all the way, his fur had dry due to the warmness in the room and Dante watched with the amusement at his servants and the squirrel playing together.

Dante had tugged the squirrel in the towel and stay beside him until he had drifted off to deep sleep, exhausted off the whole night playing with the two males. Dante leaned down and gave the small furry head a small kiss, whisper good night to him before he himself climb back up his own large bed, drifting to the land of black abyss.

So the next chap is up and on the house =))))))))))))))

I'm really sorry that I haven't proper saying anything about this new story that I come up with. Inspired by my pet squirrel the Squirat, I decided to write this fanfic after 8 months living with him and spend my time around him, playing and observed him. All the squirrel behaviours in this fanfic are based on my squirrel behaviour when he's around me.

Review please because they make me happy *send love heart out to all my readers and reviewers*

TheDemonInsideDante'sMind: I'm really sorry that I wrote such a confusing summary there ;_; But I have a soft spot on Dante-human and Nero-whatever animal and in my book, as long as Dante and Nero together, no matter what either of them is, they make a perfect couple :3 So yeah. Thank you for your review, darling 3

PrincessNyomiOfHell: Thank you dear 3

SirenaLoreley: Will update soon darling, thank you for your lovely review 3

LissyGudiya: Thank you darling 3


	3. Chapter 3 Moonlight

**Soft Paw**

**Disclaimer:** Dante and Nero don't belong to me, if they do I already make a yaoi movie to satisfied all the fan girls. They belong to Capcom, but I do own the story.

**THERE WILL BE YAOI IN THIS FIC (MEANING HOT BOY ON BOY SEX)  
IF YOU CAN'T HANDLE TWO HOT MALE TOGETHER THEN THIS FANFIC IS NOT FOR YOU SO PLEASE TURN BACK!**

**Paring:** Dante x Nero  
**Rated:** Mature (M)  
**Takes place in:** Present time.  
**This story has:** bad language and hot yaoi sex.

_Dante had tugged the squirrel in the towel and stay beside him until he had drifted off to deep sleep, exhausted off the whole night playing with the two males. Dante leaned down and gave the small furry head a small kiss, whisper good night to him before he himself climb back up his own large bed, drifting to the land of black abyss._

**Chapter 3: Moon light**

Dante had fallen to a deep sleep, his chest rise and fall slowly, peacefully.

Tonight was a full moon night, Dante bedroom was covered in a layer of soft white light coming from the moon on the high sky, brighten the large dark room.

A figure moving from the towel nest it was placed in to climb on to the elder male bed, it body basked in the moon light, the fluffy tail gently curl around itself, a small squeaking sound leave it lips.

The moonlight skimming on the little squirrel, who had woken up some times ago to climb on the table under the window to look up at the moonlight.

The moon was shining brightly on the dark sky, gave off a warm feeling to the small squirrel, who had decided to climb on his saviour bed later.

He landed softly on the soft blanket, his bright sapphire blue eyes taking in the feature of his saviour.

The elder male was a work of God himself, solid and hard muscle, elegant and giving out a wave of protection, his silver hair framing his handsome face, breathing evenly and the small squirrel watching the muscular chest rise and fall. Long, muscular arms and hands, long and gentle fingers, soft and slightly sun kiss skin. The elder looked so young, so handsome and so attractive, the small squirrel gently snuggling his small head to Dante's cheek, a very small, barely visible squeak leave his lips.

He turned his body toward the large window again and jump off the bed, heading toward the window. He climbed up the table to stare out to the bright moon on the sky. He turned toward the clock on the wall, not far from his spot.

11 pm

At night…

So peaceful…

He turned again and let his bright blue eyes skimming on the elder male. His appearance had sparked an interest in him. He was attracted into Dante, he realised, the man who had saved his life.

He owned him his own life.

That man…

Dante…

His paws softly pressed on the window door; he gave a push, using his small body to force the window open, enough so he can get out and climb down toward the rose garden just under Dante's bedroom.

Once he was on the ground, he slowly walked, his eyes skimming the large pathway and he stopped just at the green bench, where the bell lilies had wrapped themself around the back rest of the bench, little flowers open under the moon light.

He climbed up the bench and sit on the hand rest, he let his long fluffy tail hang down, his nose sniffing slightly to breath in the scent of fresh flowers surrounding him. He then again, lifted his small head up and watch the large, bright moon on the sky.

A wind suddenly blown through the atmosphere and Dante jumped awake from the sound of the window door collide to the window frame. He immediately sat up and eyed the spot where the small squirrel was supposed to be sleeping in to find. ..

The squirrel was gone!

He immediately dashed out of the bed, grab a heavy coat along the way to cover his naked body and he dashed out of his room, his mouth kept moving to form words.

"Little squirrel, where are you?"

"Little one, can you hear me?"

"Squirrel, please answer me, please."

Dante was running like mad in his mansion, after he made sure he had check every single rooms, except for his servants room, he headed outside to the garden just down from his bedroom.

He was exhausted. Where could the little squirrel go? The poor thing must be freezing in this weather, he thought and mumbled to himself as he drag his legs down the garden main pathway until he saw something … not right.

Siting on the bell lily bench was a person. His back was facing toward him but Dante was one hundred percent sure that this person was a male, his hair flown gently with the wind, his hands resting on the hand rest of the bench. He was wearing a white hoddie, long to his knees and fluffy with white fur.

He reminded Dante of something…

The squirrel…

The same white colour of the small squirrel fur and his coat…

"I'm sorry to interrupt you there, but may I ask who you are?" Dante decided to ask, after all this mansion is his house, no one was allow to be in unless he himself had gain them permission to be in, so a mysterious guy in his garden was something he would be suspicious off.

The said male slowly turned around, the bright moonlight highlights his handsome face. He lifted his white hands up to push the hood down, revealing his snow white hair. His stunning blue sapphire eyes locked gaze with the elder as he let out a very soft squeaking sound. Dante was startled at that soft sound…

No… It couldn't be…

Could it?

Dante cautiously stepping closer, he reached out his hand to touch the other male handsome face, watching as his fingertips slid on the smooth skin on his pale cheeks. Both of his hands cupped the angelic face, fingers gently running on the smooth skin and Dante watched in surprised as the other male nuzzled into his hands, a very faint squeak left the male pink petal lips. His eyes were shut tightly as he placed his own hands on Dante hands, the warm fingers leaving tingling sensation on Dante's skin…

"…Who…are you…really?" Dante asked after a while staring at that handsome face, those long white eye lashes, that straight nose, those soft pink petal lips, so attractive, so alluring, so seductive. The other male opened his stunning blue eyes again; lock his gazed to the larger male sky blue eyes. His lips twisted into a beautiful smile and again, Dante heard it, this time, clearer and louder.

A squeaking sound…

Exactly the same as the little squirrel!

Those soft lips stayed the exact same smile, those eyes fixed with the elder and he watched as Dante slowly ran his own eyes up and down the white hair male, this time, taking in his whole body feature.

Those soft white locks gently flown with the wind, on top of those locks were a pair of white furry ears, his hands unconsciously moved up to touch those soft looking ears; earned himself another soft squeaking, this time the boy was shaking slightly and company with the squeaking sound, Dante heard something else, barely visible, but it was there…

A very soft moan…

His finger carefully touch the other males soft ears, gently massaging them, a few more squeaking sound could be heard again and Dante heart beat faster at those sounds leaving the other male pink, thin, kissable lips.

This boy couldn't be…

Could he?

"Are you… the squirrel…I rescued?" A question left Dante's lips and this time, instead of squeaking as an answer, he heard a beautiful voice.

"…Yes."

HAPPY CHINESE NEW YEAR EVERYONE!  
So since today is Chinese New Year, I have decided to upload another chapter for this story.  
Review please cause I know you all love me *sending love hearts out to my fanfic readers and reviewers*

SirenaLoreley: yes, I always wanted to see how Agni and Rudra behave if they are human being, so after the small talk I had with my husband, who was also a fan of Devil May Cry, he suggested that let's make Agni and Rudra become Dante's butlers, which was fun in my book ~~~ 3

PrincessNyomiOfHell: Here you are darling, another update. Thank you for your support 3


	4. Chapter 4 Identity

**Soft Paw**

**Disclaimer:** Dante and Nero don't belong to me, if they do I already make a yaoi movie to satisfied all the fan girls. They belong to Capcom, but I do own the story.

**THERE WILL BE YAOI IN THIS FIC (MEANING HOT BOY ON BOY SEX)  
IF YOU CAN'T HANDLE TWO HOT MALE TOGETHER THEN THIS FANFIC IS NOT FOR YOU SO PLEASE TURN BACK!**

**Paring:** Dante x Nero  
**Rated:** Mature (M)  
**Takes place in:** Present time.  
**This story has:** bad language and hot yaoi sex.

_This boy couldn't be…_

_Could he?_

"_Are you… the squirrel…I rescued?" A question left Dante's lips and this time, instead of squeaking as an answer, he heard a beautiful voice._

"…_Yes." _

**Chapter 4: Identity**

That beautiful voice rang loudly in Dante's ears, loud and clear. So this male in front of him here was actually the squirrel he rescued on the side of the highway.

"Thank you, Dante, for saving me. I own you my life." The other male spoke softly and nuzzle his handsome, a bit feminize face, to Dante large warm hands. Dante couldn't help but brush his fingers on the soft skin on the other male cheeks, feeling the smooth skin underneath his fingertips.

"Now that I know you are actually a human, I can't call you squirrel anymore, correct?" Dante laughed softly as the other male lips twisted into a bright smile, exposed a bit of his perfect white teeth. Dante just simply stared at those full pink lips. They looked so kissable, so soft… He actually wondered how it would feel against his lips…

"Yes, I do have a name." The other male said and kiss those long fingers on his cheeks, his eyes lid shut softly, long white eye lashed resting on the white as pearl skin and Dane had to hold his breath at how alluring the other male voice was.

"May I know…?" Dante asked, almost shyly as he slide his left hand down to the other male neck, his fingertips barely touching the sensitive flesh and he watched as the other male turned his head to the side, exposing more of those delicate flesh, inviting the older male to keep touching him. A very soft squeak sound left the other male lips and very slowly, those eye lids open, giving Dante a look that holding so many emotions.

Trust, believing, remembrance…

Love…

They eventually stopped all the action together, both just staring at each other, not a harsh stare, to be more correct, just gazing each other, thinking at to say next, admiring each other features, trying to figure out some emotional from the bottom of their hearts.

The other male slowly stepped upward, drawing himself closer to the older male standing in front of him. His hands lifted up to remove the heavy fur coat he was wearing, letting it slide slowly off his naked shoulder to the snow covered ground as he took another step close to Dante. As he was only a few centimetres away from that hard chest, Dante spotted something on the other male naked lower back.

A white, extremely fluffy fur tail from the end of the other male spine, fluffy and curled up in a S shape in the air, the tip wiggle softly as Nero lips twisted into a smirk as he drew himself closer to the other male standing on his spot, unable to move his eyes from the fluffy white fury tail.

Dante face had turned into a slightly soft pink at now he noticed the other male in front of him now was actually…

Naked…

Dante failed to notice how close the other male was actually was with his own body. He could feel the warmness radiate from the smaller body in front of him, those big sapphire blue eyes gazing him softly, those platinum hairs framing the perfect, handsome face flowing along with the wind, the moon light gazing on the other male body, those smooth skin seem to brighten under the moon light.

So perfect…

So alluring…

So seducing…

Dante yanked the other male into his chest, parting his own heavy coat to share his body warm to the smaller male in his chest. He breathed in a sweet scent coming from the smaller naked body as the smaller body in his chest did the same. He wrapped his own arms around the larger male chest, snuggling his face toward the muscular chest, a squeak leave his pink petal lips, content with the warmness that was wrapping around him. His large, fluffy tail wrapped around both himself and the older male, soft fur making both males feels much warmer in the freezing night.

Dante heart beat faster at how the younger, attractive male in his chest was acting. He also noticed how the smaller male fitted perfectly into his muscular body, his breathing fanning softly on his heated skin, leaving tingling sensation on his flesh.

"Let's go back to my room, you are freezing, kid."

A shook of the younger surprised Dante. Why wouldn't the kid want to go back inside? He had shed his coat and now just hugging the larger male and he couldn't help it when he actually liked the forwardness the younger male was showing. He wrapped his own pair of arms about the younger body; his hands snaked down to the younger side, gently running up and down his spine, taking in how the younger back arched at the gentle touch, a soft moan leave his pink kissable lips.

His hands unconsciously moved down to the perfect back, down to the fluffy white tail and he gave it a slight squeeze. The young male in his chest squeaked loudly and his body shaking violently, his eyes shut tight as his mouth open wide to let more of those breathless sounds leave his lips.

"I'm sorry, did I hurt you?" Dante asked as he removed his hands, disappointed that he couldn't hold it a bit longer. The smaller male shook his head furiously, his hands hugging the older male tightly and he refused to let him go. Dante was startled at how the younger acted and he waited a while to let the younger male calm down, before he gently tiled the beautiful face up.

A blush had decorated his handsome face; the younger male had refused to meet the elder male gaze and he turned his face to the right, hiding the red blush on his cheeks. Dante smiled softly and he leaned down to kiss the younger forehead, the very same kiss that he had laid on the younger when he was in a squirrel form.

"I take it that you liked it then?" He asked softly, his lips twisted into a smile as he watched the younger male in his chest biting his own bottom lips, his eyes adverted to the side, the blush deepen as he shyly nod his head, again hiding his face in the larger male chest.

"I still haven't known your name, kid." Dante laughed softly and ruffle the smaller male head, brushing a few straight of hair from his beautiful face away to expose those heart-taking bright blue sapphire eyes.

"My name is Nero, and don't call me kid, I'm already 19, you know?" Nero scoffed and turned away, his hair again fell down to the side of his left eyes, cover his face partly. Dante laughed out loud before again ruffle the younger male hair, playing with it.

"So mind telling me why you don't want to go inside? It's freezing at the moment, not to mention its midnight now, Nero." The elder said softly and hug the younger male tighter, sharing his body heat to the nearly freezing haft human haft squirrel, hand soothingly running up and down the younger male spine, which his lips twisted into a small smile at how the younger male back arch into his feather-like touch, small and pleasant squeaks leave his lips.

"I can't go inside, Dante…" The younger explained as another squeak leave his lips; his ears were being pet and scratched gently at the back. He squeaked happily at the gentle treatment he keep receiving.

"Why not?" The elder continue while his other free hand ran down the slim hip, gently drawing small circle on the soft flesh.

"I will turn back into a squirrel if I don't stay under the moon light in a full moon night. I want to be human, so I can …" Nero stopped in mid-sent, causing Dante to frown lightly.

"You can what?" Dante urged the smaller teen in his arms.

"So I can stay … with you…in human form…" Nero whispered softly and nuzzle his face to the crook of the elder's neck, breathing in the spicy scent of his saviour.

"I don't mind you being close to me in your squirrel form thought, Nero." Dante laid a soft kiss on the teen soft white hair, smirking inwardly as he heard a very faint squeak in the air, content and loving.

"But I do mind…" The teen mumbled softly, his ears tilled back slightly on top of his head, his tailed curled around him and Dante tighten. Dante gently stroke the teen hair, scratching behind his ears lovingly, causing the teen in his arms let out a series of squeaking, loving the sensation he receiving.

"How about we will move to the bench and you can sit on my lap, then you tell me more about yourself? You might not realised it, but your body is freezing, kid." Dante suggested and Nero nod, allow his saviour to pull his body toward the bench and once Dante sat comfortably, Nero climb up his strong lap and curl up like a ball, content with the feeling in the stronger male chest and surrounded by the elder scent. A happy squeak left his lips as Dante wrap his strong arms around the haft human-squirrel body, pulling him in closer to warm the smaller body with his body temperature.

"Tell me more about yourself, Nero. I'm curious." Dante stroked the teen hair in his lap gently, earning himself a squeak in comfort, before Nero took a deep breath and began his story…

Ok so the next chap is up and on the house =)))))))))))))))))

LissyGudiya: Thank you darling 3

SirenaLoreley: Thank you for your blessing 3 For your question it will be answer in the next chapter :3 Cannot spoil to many good stuff, one at a time ~~  
You too take care ~~~

PrincessNyomiOfHell: I hope this chapter answered you question whether Nero has a tail or not, a squirrel always have a tail, isn't? Now imagine Nero combine with squirrel ears and tail, that's just as cute as Nero with cat ears and tail. ~~~


	5. Chapter 5 Squirrel and Human form

**Soft Paw**

**Disclaimer:** Dante and Nero don't belong to me, if they do I already make a yaoi movie to satisfied all the fan girls. They belong to Capcom, but I do own the story.

**THERE WILL BE YAOI IN THIS FIC (MEANING HOT BOY ON BOY SEX)  
IF YOU CAN'T HANDLE TWO HOT MALE TOGETHER THEN THIS FANFIC IS NOT FOR YOU SO PLEASE TURN BACK!**

**Paring:** Dante x Nero  
**Rated:** Mature (M)  
**Takes place in:** Present time.  
**This story has:** bad language and hot yaoi sex.

"_Tell me more about yourself, Nero. I'm curious." Dante stroked the teen hair in his lap gently, earning himself a squeak in comfort, before Nero took a deep breath and began his story…_

**Chapter 5: Squirrel and human form**

"Have you heard of the Shahadra squirrel species?" Nero lifted his head and looked straight into Dante's light blue sky eyes. Dante nodded his head.

They were one of the very rare squirrel species, which went extinct around 70 years ago. They are known to have white as snow fluffy fur and bright blue eyes, but due to the illegal hunting and killing to get their fur and keep as a pet, the last of the Shahadra squirrel was killed by the hand of the squirrel fur hunter in Russia. They are also known to be able to transform into beautiful human being only when basked in the full moon light, another reason they were hunted by the hunters which later either they were killed to get fur for the male, the female will be sold to the rich families, where they will be used as sex slave and a pet.

"I have heard about them. I always thought that they already extinct, Nero." The elder asked in surprised tone. That had explained pretty much the whole reason why Nero didn't want to go inside, cause when he stay out of the reach of the moon light, he would turn back into a squirrel.

"Some still existed, Dante, I'm one of those last Shahadra squirrels in the world. I have an older brother and a younger sister, but they were killed by the hunters when both of them trying to escape. Credo was shot dead and Kyrie was captured, but she bit her tongue and killed herself before the hunters have a chance to rape her." Nero mumbled sadly and nuzzled his head to the elder chin, seeking for affection. Dante gave Nero a kiss on his forehead, hands soothingly running up and down the younger male spine, helping the younger to ease the pain of lost his family members.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Nero. Then again, human are cruel and greedy, they won't stop until they have what they want. I have studied about your species back when I was in university and I was surprised that I found you." Dante kissed the top of Nero's head lovingly, which earned him a small, happy squeak and Nero just lay his head on Dante's chest, feeling the older male heartbeat.

"That's ok, you didn't do anything, it's not your fault so don't apologize." Nero softly spoke, his ears perked backward, relax and small smile of content appears on his angelic face.

"Then how did you escape, Nero? Tell me everything." The elder asked. Nero continued his story.

"I was lucky not to get killed by the hunters. They found out my specie was actually still secretly existed, so they go and hunt us down. My parents had killed themselves when the hunters got their dirty hands on them in the full moon night, back in our home in the forest. I escaped as I rolled myself in mud to turn my fur into brown and pretend to be a normal squirrel, staying in one of the abandon ground squirrel nest on the ground to avoid being caught. Then I travelled out of the forest, into Melrada and stay in a bird couple nest, which they gave me food, drink and protect me. Then a nice family saw me stealing bird food on of their bird feeder on their garden, they adopted me into their home. At that time I don't trust human as much as I'm now, so I stay inside the house and avoid the moon light. Then one night, their son accidently set the house on fire, I escaped and run like mad into one of the abandon alley and stay there until winter come. They were very nice people." Nero stopped and took a deep breath, his tail wrap tightly around Dante and himself.

"I was still in a disguise of a ground squirrel, so I again travelled out of Melrada and sneak onto a luxury ferry, stealing food, drink and I eventually found a nice corner on the ferry where I can sleep the night away. Luckily the sailors on the ferry didn't throw me into the ocean or something like that, they eventually noticed my routine of stealing food, drink and they found out where I sleep, so they made a towel nest for me to stay warm and provide food, drink for me so I don't have to go and stealing stuff on the ferry. They are nice people. So I stayed on the ferry for the whole trip from Melrada over to here, Capulet city. I had written a thank you note and leave it on the table for them before I left and wander around the city. Then in one night it was freezing and I haven't found that much food, I stole a Styrofoam container from the fruit shop, a towel and a cup to put the seed I had collected, and then I ran to the highway and stay out of human sight. It just I never thought that eventually you found me and take me to your home. That was very nice of you, Dante."

"You're welcome, Nero. You looked very weak back then when I first found you. My instinct kicked in and I have the need to take care of you and such. I blame myself as a vet to have such instinct." Dante laughed and held the younger hands to his lips, gently lay soft kisses on those pearl white hands.

"You are a vet?" Nero eyes grew as big as dish plate. That explained why the elder was so gentle and knows how to take care of him in the squirrel form.

"Yeah, sorry I should have told you beforehand. I'm a head vet in the largest vet hospital in this city." Dante introduce himself to the smaller male on his laps, his eyes glued to the beautiful male who noticed the way the elder was gazing at him, turning his face to the side to hide the blush and use his hand to scratch his nose, a habit of him whenever he was embarrassed.

"I see…" The younger whispered and his face heat up. Now sitting on Dante's lap, he noticed small little things about the elder like how gentle the elder was handling him, how soft and alluring his voice sound, how fit and muscular the elder is, how those beautiful blue orbs would look out for him just in case he accidently hurt himself when he was in the squirrel form, how soft those pairs of hands actually were despite how rough they look and last but not least…

How handsome the elder actually was…

He got a scent of secure, protectiveness and calming around him, which made Nero's heart beat 10 times faster than normal whenever the elder was close to him, like right now. Even in squirrel form, Dante was very nice and gentle, treating him like he was made out of glass and easily broken…

Nero shook his head mentally. This person here is a human, a very attractive human to be exact, he's a squirrel and he couldn't fall in love with a human…

Could he…?

Dante is a human, he belonged to the human world, Nero is a Shahadra squirrel, he belonged to the wild forest, to the Shahadra species.

Human and squirrel, they can be friend and have a relationship such as a master with a pet, but…

What about normal relationship?...

To be more exact, roman relationship?...

He didn't even react when Dante pulled his face close and observed the handsome face of the younger in the bright full moon night.

Ok so new chap is up.  
Please forgive me for making all the species of squirrel and the location up, I'm kinda combining a lots of fantasy things in my head and pretty much giving Nero here the power to transform into human and all of that. Please don't hate me for this ;_;

Anyway, please review cause I know you all love me to the core 3

LissyGuiya: *sending love hearts to your place*  
SirenaLoreley: I hope that this chapter had explained Nero story well 3  
You also take care as well darling ~~~


	6. Chapter 6 Inner battle

**Soft Paw**

**Disclaimer:** Dante and Nero don't belong to me, if they do I already make a yaoi movie to satisfied all the fan girls. They belong to Capcom, but I do own the story.

**THERE WILL BE YAOI IN THIS FIC (MEANING HOT BOY ON BOY SEX)  
IF YOU CAN'T HANDLE TWO HOT MALE TOGETHER THEN THIS FANFIC IS NOT FOR YOU SO PLEASE TURN BACK!**

**Paring:** Dante x Nero  
**Rated:** Mature (M)  
**Takes place in:** Present time.  
**This story has:** bad language and hot yaoi sex.

_Human and squirrel, they can be friend and have a relationship such as a master with a pet, but…_

_What about normal relationship?..._

_To be more exact, roman relationship?..._

_He didn't even react when Dante pulled his face close and observed the handsome face of the younger in the bright full moon night._

**Chapter 6: Inner battle**

Nero started as he realised how close his saviour face was.

He could feel the elder breathing, inhale and exhale in a fast pace, the fingers on his face tracing his soft lips and unconsciously, Nero shut his own blue bright eyes and dart his tongue out, licking the tip of those big fingers, tasting his saviour skin, a natural behaviour for a squirrel like him.

But for Dante, the act was so inviting, so tempting for Dante to just play with wet tongue. He wanted to pinch the soft, slick muscle, making the young teen in his arms let out soft panting to satisfied part of his more sadistic personality.

He wanted to see Nero writhed under his body, his voice thick with pleasure and radiate sex, his name spilling from those kissable pink lips, his face twist in pleasure and ecstasy, his body arch into his touch, ears being scratch and his tail curl up in the air, being fist harshly by his strong hands, shooting pleasure up the young male spine, his eyes haft-lidded, saliva spilling out of his lips, his collarbone, neck, shoulders, chest, his back, his lean long legs filled with love bites and hickeys to satisfied Dante's hungry, predatory eyes, his entrance, inner muscle painted with his thick seed, being claimed by him, him only.

…Wait, what?

Dante seemed to losing his mind…

He just met this teen, beautiful, handsome teen, who was actually belonged to one of the rarest squirrel species in the world…

And now he already wanted to devour the young teen on his laps…

Making him scream his name to the air, so loud that his voice would be horsed, claiming him, make him unable to walk for weeks…

…

…

…

God damn it!

Ok, his mind was playing tricks with him, images of Nero on his bed, in various positions flooded into his mind….

…

…

Oh sweet Jesus Christ…

The teen was so fucking delicious, it made the inner devil inside the older man stir, arching, trying to reach out to simply touch the young teen, taste him and ravish him. Nero was so fucking cute for his own good.

_I want him…_His demon side whispered, low and caution, in case the young man heard it.

_I know, I want him too…_He mentally answered back, then who the hell wouldn't want Nero? The teen was gorgeous, sweet, handsome, beautiful and adorable.

_Then take him and make him ours… _His demon whispered again, trying to force him into action.

…

_I can't…_ The seemingly endless struggle between him and his inner demon…

…

…

Was it the right decision to save Nero?

If he didn't spot the white box, on the side of the highway, back in that day…

If he didn't stop the car, dash through the snow, determined to find out what inside that box…

If he didn't reach his hand inside, cup the small bundle of towel into his arms and found out a freezing squirrel inside…

…

What would happen then?

…

He was gladded that he had found the squirrel before he was frozen to dead, take him home, clean him up, feed him and make sure he was warm in an attempt to raise his little body temperature…

But was it a good decision, after all?

Nero is a squirrel, he is a human…

…

No…

That was … incorrect…

…

He wasn't a human…

…

He was a …

"Dante…" A soft whisper, so soft which was so hard to hear, if Dante's ears wasn't sharp enough.

"Sorry, I spaced out, Nero." He didn't want Nero to find out, about his origin…

…

_You are afraid he will leave you, Dante. _His inner devils stated.

That's true…

_Yes, I'm…_ He replied, hesitated…

"What are you so afraid to show me, Dante?"

That question just shot right through his heart…

He didn't want to make the teen on his lap afraid of him, he realised…

…

He loved him…

From the first sight…

Seeing Nero under the moonlight, basking in the bright light…

Love from first sight, huh?

Dante himself had never, ever believed in any of those crap, but after tonight…

He actually surprised to find himself has to agree with those four words…

Love at first sight…

"… I… I don't know, Nero." He confessed.

That's right…

Wait, that's not right!

He knew the reason why…

But could he really say it out loud to the young teen in his lap?

"You are hiding something Dante." The younger stated, the voice mixed with a bit of demanding.

"…I'm, little one." Dante felt himself cornered, unable to tell the young teen in his lap the truth.

"May I know…?" Nero shyly asked as he reached his smaller, smooth hands on his saviour handsome face and stroking along the soft skin, fingertips sending spark of arousal to the elder male.

"Promise me you won't try to get out of my house, Nero." After a good 10 seconds stare, he knew he couldn't hide it anymore. The younger teen had asked for it. As long as Nero still stay in his house and under his care, he's happy with it, at least he still be close the young teen in his squirrel form.

"Yes, I promise, Dante." Nero lips twisted into a smile and he did what Dante never thought he would.

Nero pulled the elder face down for a quick kiss, just lips touching lips, really, but the elder already having a problem to battle with his own inner devil, who was yelling at him to claim the sexy naked teen on his lap as his own. He mentally pushed the urge to claim away, back to its own corner in the back of his mind and place it inside a steel cage, which got a metal middle finger from his own inner devil. He smirked, pulling the teen more into his chest to deepen the kiss.

Nero parted away first, his eyes had shut tight at the sudden bold action he did. Yes he had loved Dante since he first saw him on the side of the highway. Yes he did have feeling for the older male and also…

He afraid to be again, left abandon…

He wanted to be with the older male, no matter who he actually is…

Dante inhaled deeply, tongue darted out to lick his lower lip, to taste the addictive taste of the teen still lingering on his lips.

So sweet, like honey, not as sweet as lolly, but sweet enough to make him craving for more, wanting to taste more of the young teen.

So addicting…

"Alright, if you don't want to see this again, I won't force you Nero." He stated as he held the teen tighter in his arms, holding the smaller body to his chest…

Alright to next chapter is up ~~ Yay ~~  
Also: some good news: I have found a job, which means I will have more income and I will have more money to make and by more costume for my cosplay ~~  
And of course, that doesn't mean my fanfic will be stopped, I still writing more fanfic and I will upload them on FF soon ;3 

SirenaLoreley: you have asked what about the romance relationship? So I hope that this chapter satisfied your curiousity ~~


	7. Chapter 7 True Form

**Soft Paw**

**Disclaimer:** Dante and Nero don't belong to me; if they do I already make a yaoi movie to satisfied all the fan girls. They belong to Capcom, but I do own the story.

**THERE WILL BE YAOI IN THIS FIC (MEANING HOT BOY ON BOY SEX)  
IF YOU CAN'T HANDLE TWO HOT MALE TOGETHER THEN THIS FANFIC IS NOT FOR YOU SO PLEASE TURN BACK!**

**Paring:** Dante x Nero  
**Rated:** Mature (M)  
**Takes place in:** Present time.  
**This story has:** bad language and hot yaoi sex.

_Dante inhaled deeply, tongue darted out to lick his lower lip, to taste the addictive taste of the teen still lingering on his lips._

_So sweet, like honey, not as sweet as lolly, but sweet enough to make him craving for more, wanting to taste more of the young teen._

_So addicting…_

"_Alright, if you don't want to see this again, I won't force you Nero." He stated as he held the teen tighter in his arms, holding the smaller body to his chest…_

**Chapter 7: True form**

Dante buried his face into the crook of the younger neck, letting his own demonic energy flow freely inside his body.

Nero watched as Dante transformation began. Now he understand why Dante had told him don't get out of his house, because what he's seeing right now, could actually scare the shit out of normal human.

Leathery wings, black and red emerged from Dante's back, spread out into the air, dragon like. His skin now covered in a layer of thick scales, the scales at the centre of his chest swirled up to form a 6-wings star, brighten in gold yellow colour. The strong arms that were holding the teen had changed into sharp talon and tough, thick scales outline the strong body shape, making the already strong man surrounding in a thick layer of armour, untouchable, unbreakable, stronger. Nero gulped as he noticed Dante is much taller, heavier and last but not least…

Scarier …

A pair of black and red horn had grown from the side of Dante's skull, twirled lightly toward the back. His hair has grown longer, down to his waist. Those stunning pair of sky blue eyes has gone and placed with a pair of bloody red eyes. Dante opened his mouth to breath in the scent of the younger and Nero spotted the pointy fang, much sharper now…

Like a vampire…

His face also covered in scales, but in lighter shade and not as thick as his body. His lips had hardened into a thin line.

Nero couldn't tear his eyes away from Dante; the form was scary but also inviting. It sparked a part of curiosity that lay deep inside him, and unconsciously, he reached out his hands to touch Dante face.

His fingertips slowly, so slowly tracing the handsome face, the chin, the high nose. He reached up and slowly tracing his saviour long, dark eye lashes as Dante close his eyes softly, letting the young teen do what he wants to him.

Nero was shy at first, but after a while, his actions become a bit bolder. He trace ran his fingers down to Dante's lips, giggled softly as Dante mouth open and welcome the fingers, letting Nero using his fingertips to trace his sensitive lips. Nero other hand ran up to the elder long silver lock and gently comb them, watching as locks of white hair run smoothly on his hands. His next target was the horns, which he touch them carefully, didn't want to accidently pull it too hard and hurt the elder male. Dante chucked at how gentle the younger was acting, the voice was in much lower tone, but Nero still startled at how warm the voice sound.

Nero threated his fingers through the long lock, gently brush them back and hang some locks behind Dante's ears, revealing more of the handsome demonic face. Dante eyes glued to the teen laying in his arms, watching where those fingers were going, enjoying the attention he was receiving from the young teen.

A low purr from the back of his throat drip from his lips when Nero fingers ran down to the bright star like shape at the centre of his chest, the fingertips tracing the outline of the tough scales protecting his heart. Another purr grumbled from his chest as Nero fingertips trace from the outside of the shape to the middle of the start, sending a spark of pleasure shoot down his body.

Nero squeaked softly, along with the low purring, in tune with Dante, and Dante let a possessive grown escape his throat, turned on at how the younger male squeaking along with him. In the demon world, it was like an invitation from the recessive male/female, inviting the dominant male/female to come closer and explore the unmarked territory, in human work it was known as flirting…

And Nero was unintentionally flirting with Dante, and the younger male didn't even realising it…

Dante breath hitched and he pant softly as Nero had decided to tease the sensitive flesh at the centre of his chest with his fingers, fingertips ran freely on the sensitive flesh, forcing more low groans from the elder male, who was having a second inner battle with his devil side, fighting and trying to calm the more aggressive personality down. He didn't want to scare the teen on his laps, he wanted to be more slowly approach his…

Prey…

….

No, that wasn't right…

His potential mate…

Yeah, that was better…

His potential mate…

_He looks like he's having a fun time, Dante…_ His devil side whispered, careful eyeing the beautiful and playful teen on his laps.

_Yes, he is…_ Dante whispered back, his eyes glued to the younger sapphire eyes which brighten in the moonlight, filled with playfulness and curiosity.

Nero had heard of demons, witches, wizards that lived among with human in the human world. His own species were also one of those rare species that existed among with human, possess powerful potential. When he was young, his father and mother had told stories about the witch hunts back in the 17-18 centuries, those demons that live for thousands of years, the ancient witchcraft, the magic, the alchemy that human always desired, but to meet one of the very real demon in the world, he never thought he would ever see one.

Now in front of his very eyes, a full demon, his saviour, sitting on the bench, hugging him tightly in his scaly and strong arms, his wings wrapped around his smaller body, like a flesh wall to protect his fragile body.

Those red blood shot eyes trailing along where his fingers were heading, watching with tenderness and care. Whenever Nero stopped, Dante would let out a low purr, encouraging the younger to continue his exploration on the unmarked territory. Dante devil side mentally purring softly, enjoy the way those soft fingers running on his flesh, shyly but determined, wanting to know more of the elder male.

"Tell me, Dante…" Nero spoke quietly, almost like a whisper as he caressed the strong arms and heading up to the shoulder, then lace his fingers into the long silver hair, his gazed fixed with the elder male, who was busy eyeing the outstanding features on the smaller male body, his left hand come up and slowly stroke the white as snow ears on top of the smaller male head, be very careful with the sharp talons, watching as Nero nuzzled in to the scaly hand and let out very soft squeaking, his tails curled up in an S-shape in the air and Dante quickly let his own demonic tail enter-twin with Nero, watching Nero shutting his own eyes and let out more speaking sounds, enjoy the affection Dante was giving to him.

"About what, Nero?" Dante made sure to purr his name and he laid a kiss on Nero's forehead, his devil side purr louder at the act of courting the older demon was giving to the smaller squirrel, it was small and almost insignificant, but in the demon book, it was also can be count as the affection dominant one giving to the recessive one, silently telling that he was interested and responding to the invitation the younger had let out earlier on.

"Tell me about yourself, Dante. I want to know." Nero body shaken at how… seductive the way Dante had purred his name, like the elder was inviting him, urging him to relax into the strong demonic arms, open himself more to satisfied the elder.

Dante noticed at how the soft flesh on Nero cheeks had reddened into a very cute blush. Nero felt a shiver ran down his spine as Dante tail squeeze around his own, a rather loud moan escape his throat and he blushed harder, his eyes flew open at the sudden pleasure his brain received.

A devilish smirk appeared on Dante lips after he saw how Nero reacted to his tail being squeezed. He did it a second time, the tip of his tail carefully brush the fluffy white as snow fur at the very tip of Nero's own tail, he purred softly at the sight of Nero tossed his head back, eyes shutting tightly and he curled up more into the strong arms, his ears perked back as he felt the large wave of pleasure shot up to his brain, his breathing came out short and fast. Nero nuzzled his head into the strong chest, trying to calm his racing breath.

"I take it that you like it?" Dante was teasing and Nero knew it, but the pleasure still there, inside his body and he nodded his head, letting Dante pull him closer to his demonic body, warming him up in the cold full moon night.

So next chap is up and on the house =))))))))))))

SirenaLoreley: I hope that this chapter satisfied you darling ~~ Still trying to balance my working time, cosplay time and writing fanfic time together -_-ll Thank you for your review as always darling ~~


	8. Chapter 8 The Past

**Soft Paw**

**Disclaimer:** Dante and Nero don't belong to me; if they do I already make a yaoi movie to satisfied all the fan girls. They belong to Capcom, but I do own the story.

**THERE WILL BE YAOI IN THIS FIC (MEANING HOT BOY ON BOY SEX)  
IF YOU CAN'T HANDLE TWO HOT MALE TOGETHER THEN THIS FANFIC IS NOT FOR YOU SO PLEASE TURN BACK!**

**Paring:** Dante x Nero  
**Rated:** Mature (M)  
**Takes place in:** Present time.  
**This story has:** bad language and hot yaoi sex

"_I take it that you like it?" Dante was teasing and Nero knew it, but the pleasure still there, inside his body and he nodded his head, letting Dante pull him closer to his demonic body, warming him up in the cold full moon night._

**Chapter 8: The past**

"I'm a quarter human, quarter vampire and haft demon. My father is the Great Dark Knight Sparda; my mother is Eva the Solvenia Lady of the Cantandra Castle." Dante explained as he let his right hand tracing the younger male face, letting the younger nuzzle his cheek toward the scaly hand. Nero knew those names as his eyes open wide at realisation. The famous demon Dark Knight Sparda and the beautiful haft vampire haft human Lady Eva. They are known to have lived for more than 6000 years.

"Does that mean you need to drink blood?" Nero asked as he let his eyes trace the elder man sharp features. Nero let out a surprised squeak as Dante free hand came up and caress the soft furry ears, his eyes shut tightly as he enjoy the feeling of being caress and scratch at the back of his ears.

"I do, but not that often, only twice every week, just a glass of animal blood is enough for me to last since I only have a quarter of vampire blood in my vein." Dante softly answered.

"Tell me more, Dante." Nero said and he slowly opened his eyes, lock gaze with the elder male.

"I'm actually 3000 years old. I have lived for a long time, Nero." He leaned down and nuzzled his nose tip to Nero's once, purring softly from the back of his throat and he close his eyes, savouring the precious time he's spending with the young teen and enjoy the feeling of Nero also nuzzle his nose tip toward Dante, softly squeaking along with the elder male. His tail curled up around Dante's, the soft fur massaging the tough scales, gently and seductively.

"Well, I'm 19 years old, old man." Nero laughed as Dante chuckled, pulling the teen to his chest, letting their scent mingle together. Both of Dante devil sides purred loudly from the back of his head, no doubt liking the young teen even more.

"Yes yes I know you are a young hot head who like being scratched at the back of your ears and my tail squeezing yours." To demonstrate it, Dante gave a squeeze to Nero's tail and at the same time, he reached up and playfully bite the younger right ear, which earned a long squeak and a loud moan follow right after as pleasure spread through his body. He shivered in Dante's arms as his heart beating increased, his head swimming in a pool of pleasure.

Dante observed the teenager in his arms, curling up in a petal position; his face dusted in a pink colour for the 3rd time in the night and Dante devil side groaned lowly, wanting to claim the young teen as his mate.

"Did it feel good, Nero?" He released the furry ears between his teeth and chuckled at how the young responded so strongly to small act. He purred softly, liking how submissive the younger was showing right now, in his very front eye.

The respond he got was a very small squeak sound, Nero ears perked back and twitching as Dante caress the sensitive flesh, he face was as red as tomato and he shivered lightly as Dante let his tail curled tighter around Nero fluffy one, drawing out much softer squeaking from Nero.

"You are so mean, Dante…" Barely a whisper, but Dante sensitive hearing heard it and chuckled loudly; he nuzzled his face toward the silver hair.

"I'm sorry, kid." Dante teased and he slowly changed back into human, but his horns and tail still stay the same.

"Can't help it, you are too cute." He smiled and leaned down to kiss the younger lips, just a quick kiss and he smirked at the red face Nero was showing.

"How about go to my room now? I will make sure you are still under the moon light so you can stay in human shape."

"Yes." Nero answered and he wrapped his arms around the elder male neck, letting Dante lift him up in bridal style and carry him back inside the house. Dante had picked up Nero discard fur coat earlier, letting Nero wear it back and he watch as Nero transform back into the little squirrel, squeaking softly on Dante large arms once he's inside the house, away from the moon light.

Once he entered his own room, he quickly made his way over to the window; letting Nero basked in the bright moonlight and transform into a handsome human with furry squirrel ears and squirrel tail. He himself had also transformed back into his demon form, pulling a chair over and sit down, shifting to make the teen on his laps feel comfortable.

"Continue your story, Dante." Nero urged the elder to continue. There were lots of things Nero still doesn't know about Dante, an ancient demon.

"Sure. So I was born in the demon world, Limbo. I had a twin's brother too, his name is Vergil. At the moment he must be in some countries traveling, it was his hobbit anyway. After around 2500 years in Limbo, I come to the human world and start learning about human behaviour. Somehow I ended up in the university learning about vet course and later, as you know, I became a vet and work in the Capulet City, which later I also buy a house and start living here." Dante explained and he noticed now was 5 o'clock in the morning. Nero only has around haft an hour before the sun rise, and he would be back into squirrel form.

"I never thought you would be the twins' type, Dante." Nero laughed as he nuzzled his head toward the strong chest, breathing in and out evenly.

"A lot of people don't as well, Nero. Well even my parents never thought they will have a pair of twin sons, either." Dante kissed the top of the teen's head, smiling to himself as Nero let out a soft squeak.

"Tell me more, tell me more." The younger exclaimed like a child. Well, Nero was 19 and Dante was 3000 years old in human year, of course to Dante, Nero would still be a child.

"Well, what do you want to know about, Nero?" Dante asked, his mind taking in how cute Nero was right now, acting like a child on his laps.

"Tell me about your hobby." The younger stated after a while of thinking.

"Sure, I like to listen to rock music, taking care of animal, traveling, reading books…" Nero cut in and his ears perk back.

"What books do you like to read, Dante?" He asked, beaming a playful smile.

"Well I can't tell you, Nero. It's only for adult." Dante answered and pinch the perking ears.

"…You mean porn?"

…

THE HELL?

"Where the heck is that one come from, kid?" Dante asked in surprised tone. Wow looks like he had underestimated the teenager in his arms.

"Normal porn or gay porn?" Nero kept asking, urging the older man to answer his question.

"I never thought you are into something like this, Nero." Dante chuckled.

"Hey, I can transform into human so I know these things, old man, now answer me." Nero protested.

"Gay porn. Happy?" After a 5 minutes staring contest, Dante accepted defeat.

"Yes, so are you gay?"

"….Yes."

"Good, cause that's all I need to know." And with a puff sound, Nero transformed back into a squirrel, softly squeaking and climb up to sit on Dante's hand.

"… What the fuck did I just said?" Dante face palmed himself while Nero keep squeaking, like he was laughing at the older male.

"…You are dead to me when you are back into human form, Nero." He murmured and Nero turned his butt toward Dante and waved his tail in the air, like he was mocking him and dash to hide under the bed when Dante reach out his hands and grab him.

Inwardly, Nero smiled. It was good to know Dante is gay.

So this is the new chapter ~~  
I will go to the Wai-Convention tomorrow as Lord Shen father from KungFu Panda II ~~ I'm very excited ~~  
Please review cause I know you all loves me 3

SirenaLoreley: yes Nero is very good at copping up with all the things happens around him, especially about all of the Dante's not a human. ~~

SpiritRushx: a squirrel and a demon to be actually darling ~~ Thank you for your compliment 3


	9. Chapter 9 Squirral Eyes

**Soft Paw**

**Disclaimer:** Dante and Nero don't belong to me; if they do I already make a yaoi movie to satisfied all the fan girls. They belong to Capcom, but I do own the story.

**THERE WILL BE YAOI IN THIS FIC (MEANING HOT BOY ON BOY SEX)  
IF YOU CAN'T HANDLE TWO HOT MALE TOGETHER THEN THIS FANFIC IS NOT FOR YOU SO PLEASE TURN BACK!**

**Paring:** Dante x Nero  
**Rated:** Mature (M)  
**Takes place in:** Present time.  
**This story has:** bad language and hot yaoi sex

"… _What the fuck did I just said?" Dante face palmed himself while Nero keep squeaking, like he was laughing at the older male._

"…_You are dead to me when you are back into human form, Nero." He murmured and Nero turned his butt toward Dante and wave his tail in the air, like he was mocking him and dash to hide under the bed when Dante reach out his hands and grab him. _

_Inwardly, Nero smiled. It was good to know Dante was gay._

**Chapter 9: Squirral eyes **

After around 30 minutes chasing around the room, Dante had finally caught Nero when he tried to squeeze himself through a small gap and stuck, which Dante had to wiggled his back paws to get him out and brush the dirt away from his furry head, which Nero just squeaked in annoyance.

"Ok, time for bed, kid. You are sleeping with me." He petted the little head, which earned him a squeak of happiness and Nero ran toward the large bed, hop on and settle comfortably on the soft, large pillow.

Dante climbed up the bed a second later, pulling the cover over Nero little body, tugging him in and make sure he was warm and before he settle down and drip off to sleep, he leaned down and kiss Nero lightly, whispered a good night to the small squirrel before sleep pull him into the land of abyss.

Nero inwardly smiled. Looks like he had found a prefect man to be his lover.

~~~~~000~~~~~

The next very late morning…

Dante groaned as the sun light peak through the window and landed right on his face. He turned around and …

BAM!

Nero had actually thought of a 'perfect way' to wake up the haft demon- haft vampire elder male. He had climbed up to the top of the wardrobe and aimed at Dante's face, then with a bit of gliding (even though he's not a sugar glider or a flying squirrel) he managed to land perfectly square on Dante face, which earned him a …

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU NERO!" Dante screamed to the air and Nero run for his life, climb down the bed and stay hidden under it.

"Nero, what the hell was that?" Dante had predicted Nero would use the same move of hiding under the bed like this very early morning, he let his tail out and reach underneath the bed to grab little Nero hiding behind one of the bed legs. Nero wasn't pleased as Dante's tail wrap tightly around him, leaving him no space to move around, so he just accepted his defeat and facing a very pissed off haft demon haft vampire.

"Nero!" He hissed in a deep demonic tone. And last night the elder had thought how cute and handsome the teen was, not a brat who just being a fucking annoying bastard.

"Squeak squeak ~~" Nero squeaked innocently, trying his best to give the elder male his … well normally you would call it puppy eyes, but since Nero was a squirrel, I guess you can call it … Squirral eyes, which Dante was speechless at how the little Nero acted toward him.

"….Whatever, you won, but do not do this again, if not I will make a cage with my magic and no matter how you try, you won't get out of it, kid." Dante mumbled and slowly untighten his tail, letting Nero slide from his tail's tip to the base and land on the soft bed. Nero knew he had be to very careful around the elder demon-vampire, but it was always fun to annoy the hell out of Dante though. He pushed those thoughts aside as he felt a very gentle pet on top of his head and he nuzzle into the warm hand, squeaking in content.

"Are you hungry?" Dante asked and he lifted Nero up, cupping the small body in his hands and gave the perking squirrel ears a few scratches, earning himself a series of squeaking of enjoyment from the little squirrel. After the scratching stopped, he let out a loud squeak, stating he was hungry and wanting to have something to eat.

"Sure, give me a minute then I will take you down to the dining room. Wait for me on the bed, Nero" Dante ordered and Nero jumped down the bed, digging in the layers of the warm bed cover and stay underneath it, only his furry head peaked out from underneath it to watch the elder male brush his teeth, do his hair and pick out some clothes to wear for the day.

Once Dante finished, he let Nero climb up his back and sit on his right shoulder, his furry tail waving side to side as he squeaked softly, his head turning left and right as Dante take him through the very large hall.

The house or actually, a very big mansion was one of the ancient mansions that built in around 17-18 centuries. Dante had spent a very large amount of human money to buy this mansion off the government, after a long time dealing with lawyers and the people in the government system, he finally got his hands on one of the finest structure human could possibly built in the age of the French golden art.

Dante had upgraded the mansion with his magic, using it to keep the hundreds of year's old building intact and useable, without damaging any of the ancient pictures, drawing of the golden age of the art in the human history. All the walls were covered in painting, with actual gold and silver frames; brighten the mansion in day and night time since with demon, the gold was used for decoration for the high society and higher ranking demons. Dante had also spent a large amount of money on constructing the top security system, 3D projectile and machines like the one you can see in the movie Iron Man.

Nero had never, ever inside a building like this mansion. For God sake he lived in the forest for as long as he could remember and even when he was hiding in the cities, he still trying his best to stay out of human building, except for the house he got adopt to back in the Melrada which was a nice cosy house of a lovely couple and their son, who had provided him a nice place to stay in the winter back then.

_He is taking in our nest stage. _Dante demon side realised after he himself had watched the little squirrel from the side of his eyes. Dante chuckled in agreement mentally with his devil side.

_Looks like he like it._ The vampire side chipped in, also just like his demon side.

_Calm down you two, I thought that yesterday night you guys had had a really good chance to look at the teen features? _Dante mentally answered back to both of his demon and vampire inner devils.

_We did, as much as we can, just like you, Dante. _His vampire side said cheerfully, liking the way Nero was squeaking very softly and keep turning left and right, curious with all the new things he see along the way on Dante's shoulder.

_Exactly, like what he said!_ His demon side purred, in tune with Nero who was squeaking and his tail waving in the air.

_Yeah yeah whatever, stop harassing and gang up on me will ya? _He mentally said back. He himself also liking the little squirrel more and more, even though Nero would be the pain in the ass sometime, but he think he can bear the burden.

They reached the dining room, where all of Dante servants had arrived and waiting for their master to come and join for lunch. Now some of you might think why the hell Dante and all of his servants eating together, allow me to explain that: Dante had been a very fair man. He had insisted that everyday breakfast, lunch and dinner, everyone should be in the dining room and eat together, like a whole big family. At first, his servants didn't agree with him, since he was the master and also a stronger demon, and the demons live by the word 'the weak belong to the strong', they all had refused, but after a whole week of Dante keep nagging them, they had finally agreed to dine in with Dante, together as a big family.

Nero had squeaked loudly once he saw Agni and Rudra and had waved his tail in greeting of the two butlers. Dante had given his twins butlers' permission to lift the squirrel off his shoulder and set him down in front of a small spaghetti dish that had been specially prepared for Nero. He squeaked in delight at the delicious food.

The whole table let out a long aww at the cute squirrel, who was sitting beside Dante, his eyes glued to the delicious meal in front of him that he nearly missed Dante speech.

"Alright everyone, I would like to introduce a new addiction to our house. This is Nero." He pointed to the squirrel who was busy taking in the new faces around him. "He's the squirrel I found last night on the side of the street. He's one of the Shahadra squirrel and he can turn into human form when basked in the moon light of the full moon night. I hope that if you ever see him in any trouble, please help him out." Dante finished and the whole table claps, liking the new member addiction already.

"Now, please introduce yourself to Nero. Don't worry, even in squirrel form he can still understand you guys just fine, so how about an introduction around the table to let Nero know who you are?" Dante said and gently nudged Nero, who had tear his eyes away from the spaghetti that was begging to be eaten by him and then slowly walk along the side of the table and stop in front of each servant and let them introduce themselves.

So the next chap is in the house ~~  
Review please cause I know you all love me 3

SirenaLoreley: yes, but base on the normal day according to what I have been observed: the full moon day is actually last for 2 days, so in this fanfic I will let Nero returns back into his human form twice a month :3


	10. Chapter 10 Introduction

**Soft Paw**

**Disclaimer:** Dante and Nero don't belong to me; if they do I already make a yaoi movie to satisfied all the fan girls. They belong to Capcom, but I do own the story.

**THERE WILL BE YAOI IN THIS FIC (MEANING HOT BOY ON BOY SEX)  
IF YOU CAN'T HANDLE TWO HOT MALE TOGETHER THEN THIS FANFIC IS NOT FOR YOU SO PLEASE TURN BACK!**

**Paring:** Dante x Nero  
**Rated:** Mature (M)  
**Takes place in:** Present time.  
**This story has:** bad language and hot yaoi sex

"_Now, please introduce yourself to Nero. Don't worry, even in squirrel form he can still understand you guys just fine, so how about an introduction around the table to let Nero know who you are?" Dante said and gently nudged Nero, who had tear his eyes away from the spaghetti that was begging to be eaten by him and then slowly walk along the side of the table and stop in front of each servant and let them introduce themselves._

**Chapter 10: Introduction**

Nero stopped in front of the butler twins', squeaking softly as wanting to know more of the twins butlers whom organise and control all the activities around the house.

Agni, the red twins started first.

"Hello there, I'm Agni, one of master Dante many devil arms that serve him and also protect this mansion. I'm the butler here along with my brother Rudra. My real form is actually like this, Nero." And with a powerful storm of fire, Agni true from appeared in front of Nero. The red headless devil with muscular body, his left arm is full of … nails and his right arm hold a red blade sword, fire twirling around the blade.

He turned back into his given human form by Dante after Nero gave a soft squeak, stating he had seen enough and Agni smiled, gently pet the small furry head and he sit back into his own sit while Nero walk toward Rudra, the other twins butler.

"I'm Rudra, also a devil arm of master Dante. Just like my brother, I'm served as one of the protector for this place and also master Dante butler. My real form is like this…" A powerful storm of the wind twirling around Rudra, allow him to transform back into his original form. This time his skin was blue and he was also headless with muscular body, right arm full of nails pin down through his skin and his left arm holding a blue sword, the wind element flowing harshly around the shape blade.

He transformed back into his human form and sit back down. Together with Agni, he and Agni transformed into their devil arm form: a pair of red and blue Scimitars, letting Nero has a good look at them.

"That was our devil arm forms, a weapon form that allow our master to use as his personal weapon and fight by his side. Together we are known as Agni and Rudra the Firestorm." They both spoke and Nero squeak loudly, stating he had understand them well.

Nero moved on with a 3 faces human that has a pair of icy arms. He sat in front of him and the icy person smiled, his 6 pairs of eyes glued to the small squirrel on the table.

"My name is Cerberus the ice Guardian, one of master Dante devil arms and also this place guardian. My job is to take down anyone that passed through the gate into this mansion without master Dante permission." Three mouths' that speak at the same time, 3 different tones joined into one and he transform himself back into his original form.

A three heads dog, huge and covered with ice. One of the heads leaned down and nudge Nero small furry head, which earned him a loud squeak and he transformed into his devil arm form: a tripartite nunchaku with icy element, able to freeze anything that touch them. Nero again squeaked loudly and moved on to the next person.

A beautiful maiden sat next to Cerberus and Nero sit in front of her, letting her pet him gently before she introduce herself.

"My name is Nevan the Lightning witch. My job is to keep this house clean and kill anyone who dares to come close to master Dante. Want to see my real form, sugar?" She said seductively before she stand up and summon a large amount of… living bats?

She transformed back into her original form, a true witch, with bright orange hair that flow freely on her naked back and enough at the front to cover her nipples. A black dress flown down to the floor which seems to made out of living bats and Nero saw a spark of electricity sparking around her, telling him the element she controls are lightning.

With a flick of her dress, Nevan transformed herself into the devil arm form, a purple and black guitar that float in the air and Nero squeaked, letting Nevan transform back into her human form.

Nero moved onto the next servant, a one eyed man. He smiled and also gave Nero a pet on his furry head before he bowed down and he introduced himself.

"My name is Beowulf the Lightbeast. My job is also the same as Nevan, eliminate anyone who dare to come close to master Dante. My true form is like this, little guy." He pulled back and in front of Nero very eyes, a true beast with four wings, shining with white light. One of his eyes was sealed shut and Nero assumed that he was blind, only have the other good eye left.

With a flick of his finger, he transform into a set of Gauntlets and Greaves. Nero squeaked in delight at how powerful the set of weapon looks and Beowulf transform back into his human form, petting and scratching behind Nero's ears before Nero run to the next servant.

Another beautiful maiden, with green scales covered part of her breasts and her arms; long green hair seems to flow in the air. She gave Nero a pet on his head before she bowed down lightly.

"I'm also one of the maiden in this house, along with Nevan, my name is Echidna the She-Viper. This is my true form, darling." She flicked her hair and transformed into a giant serpent, dragon like from her belly downward and a human body at the top. She smiled lightly to the small squirrel sitting on the table, squeaking and taking in her true form.

With a puff of green smoke, she transformed into devil arm form, a pair of Gauntlets with Greaves, Mask and Back Amour, glowing with red to purple and gave off the scent of kill and thirst for blood. Nero gave her squeak, his tail curled up in an S-shape in the air.

"He didn't curl his tail when he's with me!" Nevan exclaimed and pout, which earned a wave of chuckle from everyone in the table.

"You are jealous, Nevan." Cerberus stated and laughed.

"Yes, I'm." Nevan continued to pout and Dante chuckled.

Nero heard the exclamation from Nevan and he gave an apologetic squeak to Echidna, then run off to Nevan and squeaked, rubbing his small head to Nevan and curling his tail, wanting the maiden to pet him, which Nevan did and smiled, liking how cute Nero was acting. Once she was done, she let Nero go and he ran to the next and also the last servant.

Engulfed in fire, tough hides cover all of his human body, a pair of bloody eyes and a lion tail waving behind him, greeting little Nero who had sat himself comfortably in front of the last servant in Dante's mansion. The fire figure gave a bow to Nero.

"My name is Berial the Conqueror of the Fire Hell, also one of master Dante servants and also his devil arms. Don't mess with me if you don't want me to burn you, child." He jokingly said and flick his finger, forming a small ball of flame from the centre of his hand, which earned him a squeak from Nero who was watching with amusement.

"This is my true form, child." And with that, he transformed into a massive leonid centaur demon, flare up with hot fire. He has a lower body of a cat-lion like, an upper human body and a face of true demon that brings destruction and terror.

"And this is my devil arm form." He transformed himself into an apparatus with a rose in the skull mouth, able to spawn countless swords from it wings.

With a spark of fire, he transformed back into his human like form, giving Nero a scratch behind his ears and watch as he ran back to Dante side, sitting in front of the delicious spaghetti.

"All right then, let's eat." Dante stated and dig into his lunch, watching from the corner of his eyes that Nero had jumped into the sea of spaghetti and sucking the noddle, which earned a long giggle from every servants and Dante himself in the dining room.

Now as some of you had noticed: I only let the devil arms (not including the fire arms weapons such as Ebony and Ivory, Artemis, Spiral, Coyote –A, Pandora and also Dante's own Rebellion) have the ability to transform into human form because with the rest of the fire arms and Rebellion, I prefer them all be staying in fire arms form. They will be mention later in the fanfic along with Nero original pair of weapons: Red Queen and Blue Rose ~~

Review please cause I know you all love m

SirenaLoreley: I hope this chapter answer your question darling ~~ and yes Nero really likes his spaghetti ~~ 


	11. Chapter 11 Lunch

**Soft Paw**

**Disclaimer:** Dante and Nero don't belong to me; if they do I already make a yaoi movie to satisfied all the fan girls. They belong to Capcom, but I do own the story.

**THERE WILL BE YAOI IN THIS FIC (MEANING HOT BOY ON BOY SEX)  
IF YOU CAN'T HANDLE TWO HOT MALE TOGETHER THEN THIS FANFIC IS NOT FOR YOU SO PLEASE TURN BACK!**

**Paring:** Dante x Nero  
**Rated:** Mature (M)  
**Takes place in:** Present time.  
**This story has:** bad language and hot yaoi sex

_With a spark of fire, he transformed back into his human like form, giving Nero a scratch behind his ears and watch as he ran back to Dante side, sitting in front of the delicious spaghetti._

"_All right then, let's eat." Dante stated and dig into his lunch, watching from the corner of his eyes that Nero had jumped into the sea of spaghetti and sucking the noddle, which earned a long giggle from every servants and Dante himself in the dining room._

**Chapter 11: Lunch**

Nero was in heaven, sucking delicious spaghetti noodles off the dish, his tail curling up and squeaking loudly, enjoy the spaghetti to the fullness. It has been such a long time since he had any human food at all, since he's a squirrel and he eats nuts for as long as he know of.

Dante watched Nero swimming in the sea of spaghetti, squeaking in happiness as he suck and chew on the long noodles, his tail waving and curling in the air. Inwardly he smiled; he glad that he had taken Nero home, after all.

Nevan was talking quietly to Echidna, who was sitting directly opposite to her. Echidna giggled in her sit as Beowulf quietly exchanged a part of meat he doesn't want to Cerberus and Berial, which both of the males exchanged a part of the beef back to Beowulf while Agni and Rudra exchanged the jobs around the mansion they need to assign to other servants to do after lunch. Dante hummed softly as he shallow another Takoyaki ball down his throat, both of his demon and vampire sides humming along with Dante human side, liking the food they were eating.

"Nevan and Echidna will be in the living room and clean up the bookshelves, Berial will be in the garden with Cerberus to maintain the spell to protect this mansion. Beowulf will be in the kitchen to make cake for tea time and Echidna meet up with Beowulf at 2." Agni jotted down a few words on the schedule for today work.

"Tell Cerberus to be careful with the rose garden right under master Dante bedroom. I don't want to have to clean up another garden of flower got frozen by him again." Rudra added as he gave Cerberus a death glare, which the said male gives back an apologetic smile.

"Ok, 3:30 I will prepare Earl Grey tea and chocolate mud cake for evening tea, where shall the evening tea set place?" Rudra flicked his eyes down toward another set paper, eyes gluing to the timeline he had set out beforehand.

"Take it to the Bell Lily garden, I think that Nero will likes it there." Dante said and gently picked Nero up, who had finished his lunch and now just sit still, letting his stomach digest the amount of food he had intake. He gave a small squeak at Dante mentioned his name and look up to see the elder male large hands lifting him up, gently snuggling him and make him feel safe, surrounding by the elder strong and powerful scent.

"As you wish, sire." Both of the twins spoke and they jot down the information to their schedule papers.

"Squeak squeak?" Nero was confused. The Bell Lily garden? They just finished lunch and he fell like his stomach could burst from being so full at any moment, and in 3.30 they will have evening tea? Is that too early to even eat anything after such full meal?

"We will have evening tea in the Bell Lily Garden. It's one of my mother favourite places to have tea whenever she and dad come over to visit in this mansion." Dante explained as he knew why Nero was squeaking in an attempt to understand what is happing around him. Nero gave a squeak before sitting still, not moving a muscle.

"Why is Nero not moving at all?" Berial asked as he came up and pull his chair to sit beside Dante and observe the white squirrel in Dante's hands, sitting completely still, his tail hang down and fluff up a bit as his eyes slowly blinking.

"I think he's too full and he doesn't want to move around. You know when you eat something too much you feel like your stomach can burst at any moment." Cerberus joined in and sit on Berial chair hand-rest, slightly leaning toward Berial to have a good look at Nero as Beowulf come and gave Nero a few pet from his head down to his tail, careful with his hands so he doesn't accidently apply too much pressure to the full squirrel belly.

"He's cute, isn't he?" Nevan chipped happily as she jumped in to join the males, stealing Nero from Dante's hands and place him between her …err… boobs, which earned a loud squeak from the embarrassing white squirrel.

"Nevan, give him back here. I don't think moving Nero around is a good idea at this time." Rudra said as he glance up from his paper, while Dante gave her a glare that can literally translate into: Give him back to me or you are dead!

"Squeak …" Nero snuggled into the soft breasts, inhaling the very alluring smell from the maiden, which Nevan smiled brightly and slowly scratch behind his ears, petting the small head between her cleavages.

"He likes it, see? Cute little squirrel liking my soft and huge breasts ~~" Nevan danced around the room with Nero being squeezed in the middle of the two large boobs. He gave a squeak, stating he enjoyed it but … this is a little bit too much.

"Nevan darling, put Nero down, I don't think spinning him around after he had eaten so much spaghetti is a very good idea." Echidna folded her arms in front of her also, large breast and gave Nevan her famous stare, which Nevan immediately stop and pout, slowly walking back toward the table and gently lift Nero off her breasts, giving Nero back to her master Dante.

Nero gave a tired squeak as Dante pet his small head, his eyes blinking fast in an attempt trying to stay awake. Dante chuckled as he realised how tired Nero is.

"Ah right, off to bed little fella. I think you need to take a nap before you can taste Echidna famous Earl Grey tea and Beowulf chocolate mud cake. Trust me, you will love it." Dante laughed as Nero snuggle into Dante large hands and slowly falling asleep, his tail curl around himself. Echidna and Beowulf laughed softly, knowing full well that Nero will like their tea and dessert.

The servants eventually cleaned up the table together and go to do their duty while Dante take Nero back into his own bedroom, setting the small squirrel down to his large fluffy pillow on his bed and pull the cover over the small body, tugging Nero in the warm cover.

"Sleep well, my darling." He gave a kiss to Nero small furry head and left the room, off to the library.

_You called him 'my darling'. That's so cute~~ _His vampire side stating, softly purring at the back of his head.

_Yeah yeah so what? _Dante restored and keep on moving.

_Go back there now and kiss him! _His more dominate side growled lowly, wanting to be close to the small squirrel.

_Calm down you two! He's sleeping, let him be! _Dante answered back, a little unpleased with how both of his vampire and devil side keep bugging him about his affection toward Nero.

_I, Don't, Care! _His devil side screamed loudly from the back of his skull and Dante cursed underneath his breath.

_The fuck was that for? I know both of you like him but I don't even know if he's gay and likes me or not? Can you both give me a fucking break already? _He snarled and for the first time in forever, both of his vampire and devil sides actually quiet, listen to what he said.

_I wonder if Nero really likes me, like in person, not likes in just because I rescued him ... _He thought and both of his vampire and devil side gave him a very low purring, stating that they understand the feeling the elder male has for the young squirrel.

Back in Dante's bedroom, Nero was squeaking softly in his … not very innocent dream, involving the very handsome male, master of this mansion just a few blocks away from him down the hall.

Review please cause I know you all love me 3 3  
**SirenaLoreley**: I really love how your review always brighten my day ~~ I hope this chapter satisfied you to the fulless ~~  
**LissyGudiya**: Thank you darling, really appreciated ~~~


	12. Chapter 12 Involving dreams

**Soft Paw**

**Disclaimer:** Dante and Nero don't belong to me; if they do I already make a yaoi movie to satisfied all the fan girls. They belong to Capcom, but I do own the story.

**THERE WILL BE YAOI IN THIS FIC (MEANING HOT BOY ON BOY SEX)  
IF YOU CAN'T HANDLE TWO HOT MALE TOGETHER THEN THIS FANFIC IS NOT FOR YOU SO PLEASE TURN BACK!**

**Paring:** Dante x Nero  
**Rated:** Mature (M)  
**Takes place in:** Present time.  
**This story has:** bad language and hot yaoi sex

_I wonder if Nero really likes me, like in person, not likes in just because I rescued him ... He thought and both of his vampire and devil side gave him a very low purring, stating that they understand the feeling the elder male has for the young squirrel._

_Back in Dante's bedroom, Nero was squeaking softly in his … not very innocent dream, involving the very handsome male, master of this mansion just a few blocks away from him down the hall._

**Chapter 12: Involving dreams**

"_Tell me, Nero, who do you belong to?" Dante hands snaked down to Nero large erection and gave it a not so soft squeeze, forcing a loud and trembling moan from the younger male, soft pink lips open wide and let the lustful sound escape to the air as his naked back arched into the clothed chest of the elder._

"_..You…You…Dante…" Nero replied, moaning louder as one of Dante's finger inside his virgin entrance push in deeper, massaging his inner sensitive flesh._

"_I can't hear it, say it louder, Nero ~~" Dante purred into Nero sensitive squirrel ears, earning a tight squeeze from the younger entrance._

"_YOU…AH…YOU…ONLY YOU…DANTE!" Nero screamed loudly into the air as his tail being tangled with the elder demonic tail while Dante inserted another finger into his tight entrance, his ears being bitten harshly and his hard erection being rubbed and pinched from Dante._

"_That's my boy ~~" Dante purred softly and let go of Nero's left ear, leaving a bite mark on the soft flesh, taking his fingers out of Nero tight opening, gently gave the twitching hole at the emptiness a flick of his wet fingers, earning a shiver from the younger body pressing so delicious to his hard chest._

_Nero was recklessly tugging on the binding that tide his wrists together to the bed frame. Dante had also placed a piece of black material across his eyes; tighten securely behind his head, making him vulnerable and defenceless to the elder male. His body was naked, being sexually teased to the point that he needing the elder to claim him, marking him his. The embarrassing position he's in now was not helping Nero to calm his racing heart: he's on his elbows and knees, writs tighten to the bed frame, eyes covered, his ass raised high in the air and being tease mercilessly by the elder male, his ears and tail being bitten and squeezed harshly by the elder, his tail tangled in a mess with Dante own demonic tail, the tough hides leaving tingling sensations on his furry tail and Dante's hands keep caressing his erection, ghostly trailing on his sensitive skin and his lips leaving love bites and hickeys on everywhere of his body, leaving him craving for more of those touches, wanting more than just being teased._

_Nero openly moaned and whimpered as he rest his head to the pillow in front of him, arching his back more and raising his ass a little bit higher, his tail curling tighter around the elder male, wanting Dante to do something, anything to him, to have mercy on him and let him cum._

_He felt Dante's warm hands reach down and stroke his erection, gently pumping the hard flesh and Nero moaned, seductively and breathlessly. He bucked into the strokes, silently telling Dante to increase the speed, craving for more pleasure from the elder demon._

"_Please…I'm beg...begging you…please…Dante…" Nero whispered as he felt Dante fingers again enter him, stroking and massaging his inner wall of muscles, open him and prepare him for something larger, much larger to enter._

"_Please what, Nero? You have to tell me exactly what do you want from me, so I can give it to you properly." Dante whispered huskily into Nero right ear, his other free hand come up and stroke the flesh of Nero other ears as Nero arch his back more, feeling the elder fingers rubbing against the magic spot inside him…_

"_Please, fuck me…" Those words came out so faint, like a very soft whisper and both of Dante devil side and vampire side had heard it, clear and loud._

"_As you wish, my love." Dante replied and tiled Nero's head to the side and bit down on the junction between his neck and shoulder, fangs pierced through the fragile skin as he pulled back and enter the young teen underneath him, forcing a scream mixed with pleasure and pain from the boy's pink petal lips…_

"SQUEAKKKK!" Nero jumped up at the sudden contact from Dante, who had come back after his trip to the library and pick up some books about Sharadra squirrel species. Dante was startled at how Nero had flinched and curled up tightly in a ball, his tail fluff up and how loud the squeak he had let out.

"I'm sorry, are you ok? Did I scare you?" Dante retreated his hands as he watch Nero relax after he saw the elder, his tail un-curled around himself and he gave an apology squeak, running over to where Dante was standing and nuzzle his small head to the elder warm hands, wanting him to pet him. He waved his tail in the air, keep curling in an S-shape and Dante chuckled as he also let his tail out, tangle with the teen fluffy tail and his heart skip a beat as he noticed Nero's tail had curled into haft of a heart shape. His devil side immediately caught on the meaning and silently purr at the back of Dante's head, telling him to also curl his tail to form the other haft missing heart shape. Nero squeaked softly at how the elder had understood his message he was trying to tell the elder and he sit still, nuzzle his own little head to Dante's hands.

_I wonder what he dreamed of. The squeak he let out just then mixed with a very low moan as well…_ Dante vampire side said softly, trying to figure out what the squeak sound actually mean.

_Yes, I heard that as well, Dante, did you hear it?_ His devil side commented along with his vampire side.

_Yeah, I heard it, it was really low, but I heard it…_ Dante softly replied, he brush his fingers on Nero head, scratching behind his furry ears and watch Nero squeaking happily at the feeling of being pet and caress all the right spots. Their tails still tangled with each other and Dante couldn't help but brush his tail tip to the soft white fur covering Nero's tail, enjoy the feeling of the soft and long fur brushing against his tough dragon like hides.

"Do you want to go back to sleep? Or you prefer to stay up and wait for yummy tea time?" Nero perked his ears back at the questions from the elder male. He tilled his head to the side cutely, his tail de-tangle with Dante's and curling around his hind legs as he think of what he should do next.

Sleep sounded nice, but if he go back to sleep, will that dream pop up again and leaving him in an embarrassing situation?

If he stay awake and be with the elder male, he can run around to exercise and explore the place a bit, he might find something nice in the room, who knows?

"Squeak squeak squeak." Nero had decided he would stay up after the short nap, he runs around in circle on the bed, trying to tell Dante what he was trying to say.

"So you decide to stay up huh? Cute Nero ~" Dante purred softly and allow both of his devil and vampire sides to reach out for Nero, and to his enjoyment, Nero squeaked loudly as both of his devil and vampire sides purring softly, trying to tell Nero that they are very interested at him. Nero again ran around in small circle, his tail curl up an S-shape in the air as he keep squeaking. Dante laughed softly at how Nero seems to understand what his inner devils are trying to tell him. Looks like tonight he should ask the young teen again, he wanted to know more about Nero.

So the next chap is up and on the house  
Review please cause I know you all love me *sending love heart*  
**SirenaLoreley: **thank you for your awesome review as usual darling ~~ really brighten up my day ~~


End file.
